Modern lighting systems for outdoor applications, such as parking lots and sports stadiums, have been developed. Such systems typically involve the use of square, rectangular, and/or round shaped lighting fixtures requiring relatively elaborate brackets for mounting to an elevated height, such as a pole or an elevated scaffold. Such mounting brackets tend to be expensive, heavy, and relatively difficult to assemble. Moreover, such lighting systems are difficult to aim and thus it is sometimes difficult to situate the lighting fixture to provide the desired lighting coverage over the relevant field below. An improvement over prior lighting systems was desired.